Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20140825180446
Auf einmal meldet sich Connors Warnruf. Etwas böses war in der Nähe und sieht zum Fenster raus und sieht einige Leute in Anzügen, doch wusste er sofort, wer die waren. " He, Leute. Wir haben Besuch " Die anderen fragten sich, was er damit wohl meint und sehen auch zum Fenster. Wer waren die Leute... und was wollten Sie ? " Oh, Man. Das hat uns noch gefehlt ", sagte Mei genervt. Sofort holte sie ihr Engelsschwert, Connor lässt seine innere Bestie raus und die anderen bewaffneten sich, obwohl sie wissen, dass sie nichts bringen. Sie rannten nach draußen. Jeder Engel sah ernst zu der Gruppe und zogen ihre Engelschwerter. DarkConnor geht nach vorn und ruft mit verrzerter Stimme: " WER HAT EUCH GESCHICKT ? " Einer der Engel trat hervor und sprach " Wetta. Er will...", dabei zeigt er auf Bridget, "...dieses Mädchen ". Sofort trat dann Mei zu Connor auf " Zuerst musst du an uns vorbei, Arschloch!". Die Engel gehen in Kampfstellung. Da ruft der vorstehende Engel " Wie ihr wollt !" und gehen zum Angriff über. DarkConnor schwang seine Höllenketten und schaffte es, 2 Engel zu veraschen, doch machte einer einen Frontalangriff und er fällt zu Boden. Als er dann mit dem Schwert zustechen will, kontert Mei mit ihrem Schwert und rammt ihr Schwert ihn seinen Körper. Aus seinem Körper kam ein Leuchten und das wars. Nina und Johnny haben es nicht so leicht. Sie schießen mit einer Pumpgun und einer 45er auf die Engel, doch viel Schaden richtet das nicht an. Da kommt Bridget und wirft einen heiligen Öl-Cocktail auf die Engel, worauf einer in Flammen aufging. 5 Engel waren noch vorhanden und schreckten nicht zurück. Einer von ihnen schreit " Was auch passiert: HOLT EUCH DAS MÄDCHEN !!!". Da warf ein Engel sein Schwert mit einer Präzision und traf Mei an der Schulter. Schmerzschreiend fällt sie zu Boden. " MEI ", schrie Briget und rennt zu ihr. Langsam zieht sie das Schwert aus der Schulter. Unter Tränen versucht sie was zu unternehmen, weiß aber nicht was. DarkConnor sieht Mei liegend und die Flammen an seinem Körper schienen zu steigen. Wohl ein Zeichen seines ansteigenden Zorns. " DAFÜR REIß ICH EUCH DIE FLÜGEL RAUS " Mit einem Sprung fliegt er zu den Engeln und verpasst einem ne satte Kopfnuss, worauf der Engel schmerzschreiend zu Boden geht. Landend schwang er dann seine Höllenketten nach hinten und lässt den Engeln brennen. Der Engel zu seiner rechten und linken wollen angreifen, doch greift DarkConnor in ihre Geischter und wurden zu Asche. Ein Engel war noch übrig und wollte angsterfüllt fliehen, doch hält DarkConnor den Engel mit seiner Kette fest und zieht ihn zu sich. Er packt ihn am Kragen und zieht ihn zu den anderen. Mei kam langsam wieder hoch, aber noch angeschlagen vom Schwert. Connor fragt besorgt " Alles in Ordnung ?". Mei antwortet schwach " Ja, es geht etwas ". Sofort bemerken die anderen, dass Connor jemanden mit sich schleppt. Johnny fragt dann " Wieso hastn den bei dir ?". DarkConnor sagte darauf " Na, wir brauchen ja wohl ein paar Antworten für die Nummer garde ", während er zu dem angeschlagenen Engel schaut. Dem Engel wird klar, dass er in der Hölle ist.